yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KidProdigy
The games' release date Yo. Just wanted to tell you that the games' release date is June 11th, you can check out the trailer here. Now you can edt the part on the Yokai Watch article where it says "It is also currently unknown when the video game will be released." (I would've done it, but I can't for some reason). --GouenjiShuuya'123 and Talk page: GouenjiShuuya'123 You're welcome~ Yeah maybe If I watch the series, I may contribute here~ --GouenjiShuuya'123 and Talk page: GouenjiShuuya'123 Similar KidProdigy. I'm heard about Yokai Watch. The Yokai Watch was similar to Pokemon and Digimon. Samueljoo (talk) 13:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Please , If you going to delect any page I created on Youkai Watch then recreate that page Right aways with better info yourself . I mean , Everytime I visit here , I find nothing but a main page . So Please , start adding page with information or let others add a page . Pleaseeeeee . Don't delect any page if you're not going to recreate the page right away !!! The motto of Wikia.com is Anyone can edit . Are You Still Active? I know enough Japanese to understand what the games say, and with your help, we could build this wiki. Are you still active? DinoTaur 03:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll see what I can do. Tell me if you need anything. :) DinoTaur 11:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) 21:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Ibyf99 (talk)If My Article was that bad then why won't you write a better one Yourself ! All you been doing is delecting other people's article ! Ether Write an Article yourself Or let others do it . Someone who doesn't even try to write an Article himself doesn't have the right to tell if other people's article is appropriate or not .Ibyf99 (talk) 21:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ibyf99 (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC)Then don't delect an article unless you going to write an better one Ibyf99 (talk) 21:23, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I would like to contribute to this wiki but all the articles I have written so far have been deleted. Why did you delete them and if the reason was they weren't good enough, could you give me advice on what a nice article would look like? -- 03:17, September 27, 2014 (UTC)uzzy123 Could you please help the Yokai Watch wiki again? I can't do all of it by myself.OhJay (talk) 13:29, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey KidProdigy! I am new to this wiki but, I know a lot about yokai watch. I can translate as well so I can really help out on this wiki. There are some changes I wanted to make like Jibanyan's chart because the base power and the sorcery were wrong. I am also going to start editing alot of characters in the introduction and the powers and abilities. Do you think I should also put the Yokai watch busters stats? After all, when 3 comes out, the busters game will also come but seperately. I'll try my best for editing this wiki all I could! Also, I think that if yokai watch comes out for America, people would want to post their parties online too so, may you make a page on this wiki for that? If you can, that would be awesome! If there was something you want me to do, make sure you put it on my talk page as well. Thank you!- Youkai Maniac Hey! Thank you so much and sure thing! Haha yes 'Deathblow' or 'Finishing Move' are essentially what those special attacks are. xD Gurerurin (talk) 21:31, May 11, 2015 (UTC)Gurerurin Hello KidProdigy! Wanted to talk about the wikia. I am pretty sure my co-worker The Blue Rogue let you know I would be contacting you regarding this community. A couple of quick questions. The poll you are running on the main page, suggests what we refer to as a 'fork'. It is when users from a community take information and move it off site to non wikia location. That poll is a year old now. Is this something you intend to do? If not, then can we replace the poll with something else? My other question has to do with your navigation bar changes, I noticed of course that it is modified from our global version. I am curious as to the reasoning behind this and if you would mind if I changed it back to our standard design. Thanks! Pinkachu (talk) 22:33, May 21, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the reply. I fixed the navigation bar (removed the hindering css) and added content to it. I removed the poll on the mainpage and replaced it with an RSS news feed so that you would still have information there. The feed doesn't show in mobile but for desktop users, they can enjoy the latest Yo-Kai Watch news. You can always replace with other content of course if desired. I reduced the font size for your announcement at the top of the mainpage because it was interfering with your welcome message. I also filled out your page with relevant categories. This took a bit as I am not familier with Yo-Kai Watch but content in this page is nessesary in order for users to find your wikia articles when using our free mobile apps . : I noticed that your twitter feed for the wikia on the mainpage has not updated for almost a year. Do you have access to that twitter account? If not, it may be something you will want to replace with something more current. Maybe a box with minimal information regarding the release scheduled next year, or a video. Just a couple ideas. Pinkachu (talk) 22:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Hey there KidProdigy! I had some really important stuff I wanted to talk with you about concerning the wiki, but I can't find any way to contact you other than your talk page. Hopefully you're still active! If you can just drop a line, and we can talk a bit. Great job on this wiki so far, I'm really loving it! GolgothaAvante (talk) 22:09, June 29, 2015 (UTC) bie bie i dont speak perfet english an i don´t knew Something to add to the wiki? On wikimon, they list subspecie/varients on digimon such as agumon and black agumon so maybe we should have something like that for the different colored yo-kai?? Frogss (talk) 02:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm only helping out until Yokai watch comes out and I will help out later after a while. Hey. I am soooo happy that there is a Yo-Kai Watch wikia. This is my first time willing to edit anything so I made an account! Katie and Komasan (talk) 21:41, November 8, 2015 (UTC)Katie_and_Komasan Manual of Style Hey there, is there any work being done on a Manual of Style for this wiki? I can imagine there'll be a lot of new editors (myself included!) after the western release of the game, so some guidance on how to write articles properly would be a good idea. Nasamok (talk) 23:42, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Article Related Question Um... hi, I wasn't really sure if I should have asked this here, or to someone else. I was wondering if there was going to be an article related to the various items found in the game. Like, foods, insects, key items, etc. I was asking because since I have the game, I could get pictures of items and upload them on here - but I wasn't actually sure if there was any plans for that or not, and I really hate to step on others toes or cause inconviences so I thought the best thing to do would be to check first. Chrismh (talk) 23:56, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you~ I know I signed up here before but I don't think I ever made any edits, and I forget my information. But i really love Yo-kai Watch of course, so I'll do whatever I can (as long as I'm not busy playing the game now lol). This is the first wiki I've really been a part of editing though so I hope I can continue to help out and learn more. Burgernoko (talk) 00:09, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, okay x3 I was expecting a really tense and bossy Admin/Founder honestly XD that's what I'm so used to seeing on wikia. They're all really strict and get pretty upset if you don't ask them about things first of all, so I guess it's just what I came to expect. Alright, I'll try to get on it when I can then. Chrismh (talk) 08:37, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh trust me, I know about manipulative editors. I've ran into too many jerks that I've had to deal with. Ranging from badge hunters, a big attitude because they believe they know everything, generally unfriendly people, people who would reverse edits if someone edited over them, ignorant people who refuse to listen at all. The one thing they all share in common is how childish they are. Chrismh (talk) 08:58, November 10, 2015 (UTC) It's kind of hard not to notice XD my theory is usually arrogance or just that they are spoiled. Chrismh (talk) 09:19, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Top 1 12:02, November 10, 2015 (UTC) everyone thanks for accepting my edits Quick Question Okay, first off, I should say that I'm new to this whole wikia thing. I mean, I've used it before. Just never edited anything on it. Nevertheless, I just wanted to know if I could add a quotes area to the Jibanyan page. Kinda like how on bulbapedia they put the quotes a character says in game on there. Also, for some pages I've added a where to find that Yo-Kai. Is there any special format I should put them in? Part of me feels like you might have answered these questions already and I'm just being a total noob right now. Either way, it's worth it just to ask.. Right? Vandalism http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Touphant This page was vandalized by a wiki contributer talk Thanks Okay, thank you. I just finished the game and I was going to do another playthrough so I wanted to know if I should record the lines that Yo-kai would say during the game. But, thank you for replying to my questions <3 After I wrote that I saw the question area in the forums and then I felt like an idiot.. whoops!! oh man, I accidentally left a comment for someone else on this page. sorry about that!! i'm still new and making a ton of mistakes. Archaeowolf (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to ask: can you add a page for how many Yo-Kai have been summoned? And can you show me how you create that template with all the Yo-kai's data? TRISTANHJX (talk)TRISTANHJX ~ SilverTacoZ Episodes is me Rich Sapphire King and I've noticed that there are no pages for most of the episodes so I was wondering if I can have your permission to add the pages for each episode Rich Sapphire King (talk) Hello! I really like you A rank and fusion templates! :D Question If we made fanart of a particular Yo-Kai, let's say, Jibanyan, would we be allowed to put that picture in the gallery of that Yo-Kai's page? VGMaster2 (talk) 18:45, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Nihongo removal Why did you delete the Nihongo template?! Joker-Man (talk) 07:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC Oh hey, thanks for the welcome! i joined the wiki to see if my pictures could help. i spent two hours yesterday image editing all yokais in GIMP. so i have PNG transparent cutouts of almost every yokai. i'm not very familiar with wiki's editing format and protocol though. for now i'l just update yokai pics that have a nonwhite background. that's okai right? Dimmidice (talk) 09:36, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Need help settling a dispute User:Kohdok insists on removing the origin description on oni on the Gargaros trivia section and replacing it with external links. The original description is over 400 words long, which is the most on this wiki but not enough to justify arbitrary removal. Besides external links are a cheap and lazy method of information, and shouldn't be had by themselves. KurobinaYuki (talk) 01:25, December 4, 2015 (UTC) A question about handling trivia There are a few Yo-Kai, like Gashadokuro and Chatalie, which do not strictly base themselves on their youkai of origin but merely use it for a wordplay. Should the Trivia section still include a description of said youkai of origin? KurobinaYuki (talk) 01:24, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Toonami Asia Dub Don't you believe there's an alternate dub of the Anime Yo~kai Watch? Watch this please http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3h3vma[[User:Nagite|Nagite]] (talk) 19:59, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Are you interested in adding information of the other dub? If you do please add them some information voice actors Mitchel wallace - whisper and kappa http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=13724[[User:Nagite|Nagite]] (talk) 16:13, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Puni Puni wiki Hi .. I'm going to start a section on the punipuni yokai's What's the story with image use? Are screenshots from the game considered fair use or does it have to be original content? I'm going to be using this site http://punipuni.youkai-pedia.com/ as a guide for stats etc. and was considering asking for permission to use their images etc (with credit) What do you think? Thanks in advanceMr cup (talk) 07:55, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Puni Puni edits Hey Noticed you deleted the Byoujinbou page I started a discussion on the talk page for pages up for deletion I have also posted here and on the talk page for the puni puni page I know you might be busy and maybe you haven't had time to reply I just thought it a little off putting that my edits were deleted without any reason given I have decided to start a puni puni wiki - Iwasn't happy with losing the content I created so easily but also I think it might be beyond the scope of what you're doing here If you want to add stats to the end of the original pages feel free to copy them Or if you like I could add a link to the puni puni stats for each yokai as I add them thanks Mr cup (talk) 13:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Can forum threads be locked? If so, please lock Shigeru Mizuki's mourning thread. A few users somehow got it in their heads that he's the creator of Yo-kai Watch, and even though I corrected them they didn't listen and are now celebrating how the series is "still going". At this point it's practically spam. Or rather, it's just painful to watch. KurobinaYuki (talk) 07:25, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Sorry, I feel like all I do on this talk page is complain. KurobinaYuki (talk) 17:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Naming issue Yamaton, and the category that groups Yo-kai needed to summon it, should be renamed as "Yamatan" because that is the correct spelling of the name. KurobinaYuki (talk) 20:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry. That was fixed shortly after I sent you that message, I'd figured you reported the problem to a mod. However, the category is still named wrong. KurobinaYuki (talk) 08:29, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Quite simply, it's still named "Yo-kai required to summon Yamaton" http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Yo-Kai_Required_To_Summon_Yamaton KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:18, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see : x Looks like that's going to be a pain to fix. KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Understood. Thank you for all your hard work. KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:36, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Help please I need help getting my 7 favirote Yo-kai Shogunyan,Blizzaria,Thornyan,Pandanoko,Sapphinyan,Damona and Bloominoko i was thinking of making a page about the golden egg thing in downtown springdale. is it ok if i do that and if so can you tell what the other prizes are for rubbing it a certain number of times. i know you can get a platinum ingot if you rub it 20 times but what else I was editing the article for cuttincheez so I could add his location and for some reason everything on the page was deleted and I am sincerelly sorry hows the admin search going? Moveset template I have a proposal for the current moveset template. As it is, the "Range" column is instead used for inspirits/Soultimates description, so what I would suggest is adding an extra column for that and widening the window so the text doesn't get squished. I'd also suggest removing the Loafing row and instead make a section for all of the Yo-kai's quotes (when befriended, when received via Crank-a-kai if applicable, etc.) I'm unsure as to whether or not I could just do all this myself, but either way I wanted to know your opinion before embarking on it. Speaking of section, I've been adding Yo-kai locations/acquirement methods as a "How to befriend" section below the Stats one http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Almi#How_to_befriend differently from what other users have been doing like here http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Ol'_Saint_Trick#Stats What would you prefer? KurobinaYuki (talk) 18:58, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the new template, it works much better. If anything, it only lacks script for Skills and the Restoration type. As for the locations, I'll keep doing my part in adding them until eventually they get their own template. I hope you have fun in your holidays. KurobinaYuki (talk) 16:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion: List what foods yo-kai like I think a lot of players would find it helpful if the article for each yo-kai had a list of the kinds of food the yo-kai likes, to make it easier to befriend them. So far I have figured out on my own: Quaken likes meat Cupistol and Casanuva like bread items from the bakery Happierre also likes bread items There's a full list here PyroGothNerd (talk) 16:28, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Actually, each Yo-kai page already includes favourite foods. But a separate list would be nice too. Maybe with a script that lets you order them by food KurobinaYuki (talk) 17:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC). Suggestion for Yokai Infobox Template So, I think it would be beneficial to change things like the Food section of the infobox to link out to the appropriate section. This should be doable by adding this code tot he food section: http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Food# } The only issue you may run into is if a yokai has different foods they like between different games. That can be fixed too, though it might take a little tweaking. Another good option, which should make things less involved, is to add this code instead: } So yeah, I think it'd be a worthwhile edit to make out of convenience for users.Vernanonix (talk) 01:49, January 13, 2016 (UTC) How do I make a word light purple showing it is clickable Komasan1 (talk) 20:18, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Jorogumo debacle A big mess has been happening in the Jorogumo page because people insist that he is female, despite the fact I provided a clip from YW 2 where his voice (clearly male) can be heard, and there being no proof of the contrary otherwise: even with that, they say it "doesn't prove anything" and insist in their position. I don't understand why are they so obdurate on this: is it simply because of his girly mannerisms and the fact he's based on a female youkai? At the very least he's genderqueer, but his physical gender is evident. Please, help me sort this out somehow, because I'm at my wit's end here. KurobinaYuki (talk) 00:28, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : Update: I cleared up the issue's facts, but someone still insists on pushing their edits at the expense of them. I'll try to make them stop, so I'll tell you how that plays out. : KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:31, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: Thank you. Fortunately I got them to back down in the end, but it was quite a ride overall. I'm glad I managed to sort it out somehow. ::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:31, January 23, 2016 (UTC) The problem with Yo-kai articles http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Western_Gen/The_problem_with_Yo-kai_articles You seem to be the resident admin here, so I figured you would probably have the most important opinion on this. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 01:15, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Charming (tribe) page status Hey Kid, question: since you haven't worked on the page for nearly two months, can you unlock the page? Joker-Man (talk) 01:42, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Antmanwarscowboy (talk) 20:37, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to introduce myself! I'm going to contribute to this wiki a lot! More editing nonsense Sure enough, today I've been dealing with two more of such people, and one of those cases devolved into an edit war with the other party refusing to cooperate or compromise. At this point, I'd be tempted to ask you to just make me a mod so I could just deal with these situations myself without bothering you every time, but it's not my place to decide. KurobinaYuki (talk) 19:18, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The Layouts Dear Administrator There is a user editing the pages I just edited and giving as reason: That's how i do things and that's the rule, With me responding: Would you show me those rules. But the user then advoids my question. Could you please make some editing rule everyone has to keep his/herself on, For example: Locations/How to befriend, There isn't stated which one to use and users are making editing wars about which one is correct. Kind regards ~~Saryuu Evan~~ : That is incorrect. I told them to first start a discussion on the forum before altering the layout, and explained the motives for the current setup, but without a clear statement on the admin's part they felt themselves entitled to do whatever they want. : KurobinaYuki (talk) 19:30, January 27, 2016 (UTC) : You didn't, You only said: That's how we do things here Which I responded to: Where is that stated so I can check if it is true or not After that you avoided the question and said this isn't your site Which I responded to Neither is it yours Please keep in mind that these quotes are not exact. : ~~Saryuu Evan~~ ::: Admittedly we don't have a solid layout standard yet save for some generally accepted arrangements, but it doesn't mean you can just come in and revamp everything without asking everyone else's opinion first. It's poor form and it's not how a community works. ::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 19:38, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: Well Did you ask everyones opinion on doing your style? As far as I checked your profile you didn't ask it to anyone. Besides it is very different how everyone does it for example: Some users write how to befriend, while some do Locations, while others do how to get. I try to stick on one type. ::: ~~Saryuu Evan~~ ::::: All I can say is that so far I've been practicing it without any opposition: the only reason it's inconsistent is because, as I said, there's no set standard yet. Personally, among other things I prefer "How to befriend" as a section title because it helps showcase one of the elements that sets Yo-kai Watch apart from other mon games. And I already told you about the need for header links. ::::: And anyway, don't just turn the question around without justifying your decisions first, instead of just saying "because I can". If you're willing to do your part, it wouldn't hurt communicating your intent more instead of imposing it unilaterally. ::::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 19:47, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I didn't make ''Locations Up to be honest. It is just the one that has been used much in the wiki. I also noticed how you didn't edit when people before me did Locations Or How to get. How to befriend Can work but it is not really something that sets yo-kai watch apart since most mon games have How to catch. I also didn't say'' Because i can'' But I just asked politely where I could find where it has been stated that I have to do it that way. After that you avoided the question. '' ::::: ~~Saryuu Evan~~ ::::: I already told you the answer: there isn't a clear setup yet. I simply said that rather than deciding on your own what works best you could've submitted your ideas to the forum. As you can see, you met someone who didn't like the new layout, and conflict happened. And when argued against, you just kept imposing your ideas unilaterally without explaining yourself instead of listening or compromising. ::::: Can't you first start a discussion and let the community decide what they like more? ::::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 20:04, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::: To be fair, there isn't exactly a policy that says to ask people about what you're doing either. There also isn't exactly much of a community here right now because of how sporadic and unorganized everything is. Also, I myself made a post about some of the formatting problems with the wiki, and no one responded to it besides the admin because I directed him to it, but he didn't really tell me anything I didn't already know. So what exactly am I supposed to be waiting for? Being so unorganized, the only person here whose opinion actually means anything is the admin's (speaking of which, we could use more of them besides 1), and even then I honestly don't expect the admin to moderate every single little formatting detail. Personally (speaking as someone whose opinion means nothing) I say just post what looks good. If people don't like it then they can edit it themselves later, and if it becomes too big of an issue then just talk it out with eachother personally. I don't think that would be so bad. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 20:09, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::If I may interject, the obvious solution to this issue is to establish a basic format for all Yo-kai pages to follow. This way, these kinds of conflicts can be avoided. The exact format for the pages can be discussed on in the forums. Would this be acceptable to both of you? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::::It's what I've been proposing from the start! But the other user just ignored it and went on their way. :::::::... Which is to say, yes, that is acceptable. :::::::KurobinaYuki (talk) 23:10, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I love Noko! Cathy Boehm 19:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC)Cathy BoehmCathy Boehm 19:58, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Content Moderator Thank you for the proposal, first of all! Actually, yes, I would like to be one on the grounds it would give me more autonomy to deal with certain situations (I promise I'll use my power responsibly). If anything, my activity on this wiki is going to dwindle for the next month because I'm in the process of wrapping up my grad thesis, and then I'll be out of the country for two weeks. But after that I'll resume contributing with renewed vigor. The only thing I'd like to know is my responsibilities and duties in detail, so I can better fulfill my purpose. KurobinaYuki (talk) 17:14, February 1, 2016 (UTC) : Okay! Just a question then: is the new layout going to include a quotes section? Because for now I added it to a couple pages at least to have them noted down. : KurobinaYuki (talk) 17:44, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: I know wikis like the Fairy Tail one put them in separate pages, and the Dragon Ball one has a separate box that shows them as thumbnails. Either options *would* help reducing clutter, but it's just two possible ones. ::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 17:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: Just my 2 cents - I'm pretty sure the reason the Avatar wiki has their images like that is because, for example, in the Aang gallery you linked to, there's literally about 600 images. With things like that (as well as Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball) there's a LOT of content for individual characters. And maybe together, the Yo-kai would have that many images, but individually I don't think there's a single Yo-kai that has that many (unless you obsessively took screenshots of Jibanyan). And there's even less images that actually matter. If you just took a Yo-kai's offical art, their game sprite, their medals and maybe a screenshot or two from the anime - that's only about half a dozen images there. Even if you had to add more I highly doubt it would ever go past a dozen. ::: Point being - I don't think the Yo-kai have enough images to make this kind of system matter. Unless people keep posting anime screenshots, because they could do that all day, and that's something that would be good to have another section for. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 21:43, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: I'm saying we don't really have that many images for this system, there's only a little over 450 total at the moment. Unless you were just going to tag everything anyway ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 02:22, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yeah nevermind, I messed up my math. Good luck then ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 15:59, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Content Moderator For starters, I thank you for the proposal, Kid! Secondly, I, like KurobinaYuki, I would like to know more about my responsibilities and duties in detail as to fulfill my purpose as a mod. Unlike Kurobina, though, I will not have any academics hindering my time schedule. Joker-Man (talk) 04:44, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Roger roger owo7 Joker-Man (talk) 17:28, February 3, 2016 (UTC) When will the character infos be back? It's very confusing because all the tribe colors are gone now. Hay I wanted to tell you I got the game! So I will be able to add to gameplay.�� Do you know if anyone else has the game?~~ Antmanwarscowboy.